


The Night Before She Left

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [19]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi is ready to leave shadyside to find Amber, but first she has to say goodbye.
Series: Future One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Night Before She Left

**Author's Note:**

> How did ya'll feel about this? I know it probs got a bit repetitive, but I think this was the best option to get everyones feelings out. As usual all comments Kudos and Bookmarks are seen and appreciated.

Andi looked over the ticket, she was still questioning if she was going through with this decision. She wasn’t even sure Amber was where she was suspecting, and she didn’t even know what she was feeling. Was it love? She pondered the thought in her days in Andi Studio. Was she just oblivious? She truly had never thought of Amber in that way before. But having her gone made her realize how much she valued her. She shook her head and figured she could sort out her thoughts later. 

She walked inside to see Celia. Celia tried her best to make it seem like everything was okay.

“Andi, I made sure to get cereal, and that’s gonna be dinner at this point, I didn’t know you were coming inside.” Celia gestured at the cupboard. 

“I may have invited the whole family over for dinner.” Andi tried to say it somewhat quiet to avoid major repercussions.

“Andi, we haven’t gone grocery shopping for a whole week, and I get kind of sick of pizza, I get you and Bex love it, but every single family dinner?” 

Andi tried to calm her “Sorry, oh and Jonah, Buffy and Cyrus too.” 

Celia began to freak “Andi, I am not prepared for children in my house, It takes me a solid 4 hours just to do my pre clean before they make it messy.” 

“T.J and Marty are staying home with the kids, it’s just Buffy, Cyrus and Jonah, no unexpected guests.” Andi heard the doorbell “That’s probably Jonah, he texted me he was on his way.” Andi opened the door and was bombarded by Jonah’s small army of dogs who all began to run through the house. One ran straight to Celia and licker her face and another jumped straight on the couch.” 

Andi gave Jonah the biggest disappointed look.

“Andi, my dog sitter cancelled on me, I tried to get Marty to watch them but he said one apartment is a little small for 5 dogs, and T.J didn’t pick up the phone.” 

Celia was screaming as if she had seen a ghost. By the time Jonah got the situation calm Andi was more stressed than she had already been. Everything was finally calm, until Bex, Bowie and Quinn entered which got the dogs excited. Thankfully the three of them were more receptive to doggy kisses than Celia.

Quinn was particularly excited “You invited me over so I could cuddle dogs? This is the best.”

“I was expecting a party, I brought my swag glasses for nothing.” Bex said, slightly disappointed.

Andi tried to get it back on topic “I ordered a pizza, thankfully T.J and Marty are sitting this one out so I only ordered 3, we just need Cyrus and Buffy to get here.” 

“Why are we here again?” Bowie was trying to pry, and was hoping it wouldn’t come across that way. 

“Just have an announcement that everyone needs to hear.” Andi’s nervousness could be read by the whole room.

“The last time you made an announcement here I think it was that you were going to SAVA and we all said how we’d always be in each other's lives. Do you remember Andi?” Jonah was barely visible as 3 dogs covered him.

“Yes Jonah, I was there, and somehow we are all still in shadyside, I told Cyrus he was being a little dramatic.” 

On cue Cyrus and Buffy walked in, thankfully by this point Jonah had his dogs under control.

“Andi, what’s going on, the invitation was very vague, and usually when that happens it’s a trap to get me to go to a sports party.” Cyrus shuddered a bit.

Buffy rolled her eyes “How do you not know when the superbowl is?”

“How was I supposed to know that sunday was the superbowl? Next thing I know I’m at a party with everyone yelling at the T.V.” 

Andi had let the room get enough off topic “So, if I could be allowed to speak I am going to announce why you are all here.” 

“Can’t we guess first?” Quinn said with a hint of disappointment.

Andi was already struggling with what she wanted to say but decided to go through with it.

“I know I’ve only been back with you guys for a year, and it’s been a great year.” 

Jonah smiled “Yeah, remember when we took that hike?”

“Yes Jonah, now back to-”

“And when dad came back from the reunion tour and you threw a party?” Quinn added.

“Yes Quinn, I was there.” 

  
“And when you promised you would do the dishes a few days ago and didn’t?” Celia said with a hint of bitterness.

“Yes Cece, moving back in with you was a great choice, now if I could finish that would be great.” Andi finally silenced the room.

“As I am sure you have all gathered, in the past few days I have been experiencing a whirlwind of emotions.” 

Bex nodded “You wouldn’t even take the ice cream I offered when I tried to stick it through the Andi Studio window.”

Andi decided to just rush, as she realized that was the only way to get through this. “I have decided to face the whirlwind head on and will be leaving tomorrow on a plane, and hopefully be right about where I’m going to find Amber, and tell her about these new emotions, and hope she feels somewhat similar.” 

The room was hard to read, it seemed like everyone had different reactions. Andi decided to ease the tension “Maybe one on one’s would’ve worked better, umm Quinn come with me outside.” Quinn followed Andi to Andi studio. It was just getting dark outside.

“That was a lot.” Quinn began.

Andi could tell she was a bit hurt “I’m the worst big sister ever aren’t I?”

“No, I guess I just enjoy having you here, but it’ll just be for a week or something right?” 

“I don’t know, it could be a day, or months.”

“Is it weird it feels different this time?” 

Andi wasn’t sure what she was hinting at.

Quinn began to spell it out. “Remember when I was 5.”

_ “Andi, I don’t want you to go to college, you’re the best big sister ever, all the other kids in preschool have little sisters and brothers and always say they cry all the time, but you aren’t like them, you play with me, and you always let me hang out in your studio even if you are busy.” Quinn had tears flowing down her face. _

_ “Quinn, I’ll be back for break, and I’ll call, and you can borrow Andi Studio while I’m gone, just don’t redecorate or destroy anything, if you think Cece is bad, just wait until you see me when an art piece gets wrecked.” _

_ “I’ll play in it everyday, and I promise I won’t root through that memory box you have like I did last year.”  _

_ Andi laughed “Go ahead, I don’t have any deep dark secrets in there, and remember you can call and ask anything, I have plenty of advice, for dealing with Cece, and Mom, and Dad, and school, and boys, and girls.”  _

Andi thought for a moment “I’ve been gone your whole life haven’t I? As soon as college was done I only stayed for a few years before-”

Quinn stopped her “Andi, you know that’s not true, you always called, and it was always fun to brag about my cool older sister travelling the world, and you always ended up back here.”

“But you said this time feels different?”

“I’m probably just being paranoid and this at least gets the tabletop game club out of club member’s basements for meetings for a moment, now go out there and find her, but please tell me where you’re going.”

Andi smiled “I’ll save that for another group announcement, can you send Cece out here.”

Cece walked over “Andi, I am very concerned, where are you living, where are you going, do you need money?”

Andi was surprised “You aren’t mad? Or thinking I’m being rash and stupid?”

“Andi, you sound determined and that means that I’m gonna be behind you, all the way, for now, but if you come home with you heart broken again, I am going to-” 

“I won’t be hurt again, I just need to sort this out, I guess sometimes you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.” 

Cece put a supportive arm around Andi “Just come home before I get too much older, If i get any more wrinkles I’ll have to be okay with you calling me grandma.” 

“You’ll always be Cece, and I will be, I’ve really liked living with you again, I may have missed it a little bit.”

“You don’t have to lie, you can admit you like fun grandma Cece and not mom Cece, the latter made a few mistakes.” 

“We all do, and I may be in the process of one now.” Andi and Cece gave eachother a tight hug, Andi summoned Jonah out.

Jonah had an offer. “I can hook you up with a place of living if you are going to L.A, my old bandmate lives there with her girlfriend and she would be more than happy to have you.” 

“I’m staying with some old friends, but thanks for the offer Jonah.”

“I have a whole list of hotels to avoid if that doesn't work out, just tell me the city.”

“Don’t you miss touring?”

Jonah shook his head “It was fun, but I think I was always bound to end up back here, I think I found the happiness a lot of people spend a long time searching for. Plus we had that whole mask gimmick so paparazzi aren’t an issue.”

“Do you think Amber really likes me?”

“Andi, I think I told you that a while ago, I may have meant it as friends back then but I think you two would be great together, at least better than I was with either of you.”

“Jonah, you can stop roasting yourself, it’s been a long time.”

Jonah changed the subject “I better nead home before Celia holds me bringing my dogs here against me for 10 years,. Love you Andiman.”

Bex came out next.

“I have a few hundred trips on how to navigate a city if you have nowhere to stay.” Bex said very seriously.

“Mom, I have this thing called a bank account, and I have arrangements.’

“Travelling the world for love, certainly a better reason than me.”

“Mom, stop.”

“Sorry, Cyrus has me self-depreciating.” 

“I remember back when you came home, I thought we were so different, but now here I am leaving spontaneously, and I don’t even know if I’m going to the right place.”

“Andi, you’ll know when you find the right place, I saw you and knew this is where I needed to be, no more running.”

“Maybe, I have been running from how I really felt for a while.”

“Feelings are complicated, just look how long it took for Bowie and I to figure out what we were doing.”

“I don’t have to look, It was a struggle for me too.” 

“Just don’t say um, that’s already caused enough problems for the both of us.” 

“I think I know how I feel, so I don’t think an umm will be required.” 

“You really think you’re in love?”

Andi shrugged “I’m pretty sure, it just sucks she had to run away for me to notice.”

“Love takes time, it took me a handful of exes, and I think you’ll make it through, you’re the strongest person I know.”

“Really?” 

“I don’t know anyone else who had a more eventful 13th birthday.”

Andi and Bex shared their own hug. It was the most emotional one yet. Cyrus came out after Bex went inside.

Cyrus was the first person to come out with a clear happy mood “If you had told me you were leaving I would have brought a farewell package with some essentials.”

“You’re happy?” Andi noticed Cyrus being pretty cheery.

“I’m happy for you, just please tell me your guess of where she is a good one.”

“I think it is.” Andi looked up to the sky.

“I’ll miss you, but I’ll make sure to stay in touch, for however long you’re gone.”

“You aren’t gonna say something dramatic about how this is the last time we’ll see each other?”

“Andi, it’s never goodbye, you’ll always be one of my best friends, I married an athlete and Jonah and T.J are both sporty, I need someone to hide in the corner of superbowl parties with.”

“You and T.J really made it work.”

Cyrus looked up at the sky too “Most would say it’s a story that could only happen in some fairytale or sitcom, but the T.J and Cyrus story made it to suburban shadyside.”

“You sure are lucky to find your soulmate so early, and you two have always been perfect, it makes me think that love isn’t even real.”

“Andi, just because T.J and I have been together a while dosen’t mean everything has always been great, we did almost break up in college.” 

”You just said you guys were having trouble adjusting to the distance.”

“I didn’t want anyone to worry, you guys were all super busy, Jonah’s band and yo-”

“Cyrus, you’re allowed to ask for help, you’re allowed to have feelings.”

“I know, but I wanted us to work through it together and we did, and I think you and Amber can work through a couple years of things unsaid.”

“Cyrus, it’s been more than a couple years.” 

“What even is time? Like who decided-”

“Cyrus, not helping.”

“Andi, I think you’ll find the words, or maybe you won’t but sometimes actions speak louder.” Cyrus pointed over to the same bench him and T.J interlocked hands all those years ago.

Andi looked over and then looked at Andi studio. 

Cyrus gave Andi a hug “I gotta get home to the kids and T.J before they’re all in bed., later tater.” Andi walked into the studio, and Bowie came out.

“So, the universe gave you an answer.” Bowie looked over the dimly lit studio.

“I knocked over this box, and what picture ended up on top.” Andi showed Bowie the aforementioned picture.

“So I’m not the only person that you have wigs of?” Bowie put the picture in his hand which was a picture from a long time ago, when Andi had invited Amber over for a sleepover and later got trapped on a ferris wheel.

  
“It made me think a lot, about back then and now, how different everything once was, and how I still had so much to figure out.”

“I had a lot to figure out back then too, and Bex, and Celia, and Cyrus, Jonah and Buffy, dang we all had a lot we needed to figure out.”

“I just remember thinking that I finally had this whole life thing figured out, and then this all came up and, I don’t think i’ve realized how much i’ve been missing.” 

“You won’t figure it out, I think I learned that when I learned one day that I was a dad to a 13 year old.” 

“I wish life would stop turning upside down.”

“It takes a long time, I’m not gonna say mine is done, because Quinn still has a good two years before college, but I think I’m getting there.”

“Do you have any advice?”

“Don’t propose too soon, and not to be cliche-”

“The universe?”

“Hey, it’s done some good for us, don’t you think.” 

Andi picked a picture off the floor of her Sava graduation, with Bex and Bowie both with her in her gown. “I guess it has.”

“It’s getting old for us senior citizens, I think it’s time for me to get going.”

“Don’t embarrass Quinn too much when I’m gone.”

“No promises, apparently I’m not nearly as cool as a dad as I used to be.” Bowie walked out and Buffy was the last to enter.

“I’m not saying goodbye.” Buffy said as she sat down.

“I know, sorry for keeping you late.” 

“It’s fine, I trust Marty to handle it for one night.”

“Oh do you now?” Andi said with a cheeky tone.

“Yes, is that funny?” 

“I just remember you used to dread it.”

“You have to let go at some point, and I think I’ve finally let go of the past.”

Andi was shocked “You know how to hold a grudge.”

“Hey, it’s time for new beginnings for both of us right?”

“I hope so.”

“I know so, you can do this Andi, just if you go to the wrong place I don’t think my budget can provide a flight home.”

“I have some money, I did not make a bunch of holiday wreaths and do Christmas card photos for nothing.”

Buffy walked to the door “Like I said, it is never goodbye, I’ll see you later.”

Andi nodded. She stayed in the studio for a moment, and walked back into the house to find Celia had gone to bed. She packed her last few things up. She finally went to bed and right before she did words from many years prior rang in her head.

_ “I want to go far away from this town one day, I’m gonna go to-”  _ Andi was fast asleep before the words could finish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Operation Ambi is officially ago, don't know whether to do a fic in shadyside next or go straight to continuing Ambi so feel free to let me know.


End file.
